


Gingerbread: The Movie

by Westchester



Category: Homestuck
Genre: It gets really gay, M/M, Post-Sburb, first fic, holigays, this is short but i wanted to have it done around christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westchester/pseuds/Westchester
Summary: Adventures in gingerbread houses, and how bullshit they are.





	

“It’s just gonna keep falling apart, basically.” Karkat grumbled, equally amused as he was frustrated from a spot in the kitchen. These had become arc words of a sort throughout an endeavor that was now going on two hours. The endeavor wasn’t a serious mission or battle, though it may as well have been given the unexpectedly high difficulty level. Gingerbread houses. How could they decimate your feelings so mercilessly?  
“No - like - okay, just, trust me.” Dave responded, still attempting to find a way to make the roof stick to the walls without knocking literally everything over. They had earlier agreed this probably would have worked a lot better if they had employed Jane, who actually knew a thing or two about this. However, they also came to a second agreement that they weren’t fucking around when it came to Christmas, which meant no fucking around when it came to gingerbread houses.  
“Dave, you can’t just shove half of the frosting on and hope for the best.”  
“You wanna bet?”  
This was met with a sigh that you could either describe as a soft laugh or a ‘I’m giving up on life’ noise. As true lovers do, Karkat literally just wiped off some frosting onto Dave’s arm. Romance. The response was a shake of Dave’s head, a sarcastically mumbled ‘rude’, and an M&M no less than jet piloting at Karkat.  
“I think this is the face of productivity, personally. We are going to destroy the reputations of bakers everywhere with this. Get fucked, Anna Olson.” Dave commented, sticking his tongue out at Karkat before it actually evolved into a smile. Karkat decided to take the reins on the gingerbread house and to make it a flat roof. Modern gingerbread houses, bitch. Nobody has time for a real roof shack. This is a gingerbread penthouse now, and now we’re cooking with fire.  
“So...how are you planning on making that stick, sport?” Came Dave’s query, having temporarily taken a backseat to watch Karkat do whatever.  
“Determination, spite, and icing.” Responded Karkat. And boy howdy, did he sure deliver. You could have given a 5-year-old child shock with the amount of sugar glue in use. It worked, though, after a bunch of shenanigans and Karkat finding excuses to hold Dave’s hand that the latter gladly gave in to.  
When the roof actually stuck, both of them no less than flipped their shit. It was yelling and high fives in the Strider-Vantas household. If you’ve ever thought that you’ve done something silly in a relationship, just remember that you’ve probably never ended up kissing somebody over a gingerbread house because of adrenaline and excitement of all things.  
“You’re gay.” Dave mumbled, forehead leaning against Karkat’s.  
“Yeah. I really am. For you.”  
“Damn, Karkat, you could’ve sat me down and told me. My husband is gay. I can’t believe it.”  
The two stood there for a bit just enjoying the company of one another, before deciding to get back to decorating the gingerbread house. Dave promptly used gumdrops to make a hedge shaped like a penis. Art. Not too much time passed, but it felt like forever either as a result of the timeplayer or as a result of everything just feeling quiet and slow and pleasant when they were together.  
Also, the gingerbread house was covered with dicks and it was gorgeous. Many a selfie were taken. This was going to be a memorable Christmas for sure, but for all of the right reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, this is my first ever work on Archive and it's incredibly short. I'm sorry, I just got the idea to write this yesterday and ever since it's been time crunches and distractions. Nonetheless, it's still the first time I've written fanfic for awhile, so please be a tad gentle on me.  
> Special thanks to my fave pal agendercrab on Tumblr for the title, inspired lovingly by Uno: the Movie.  
> Merry Christmas to all those celebrating it, and happy holidays! To all you LGBT+ kids and people not out yet that have to go deal with unaccepting family, stay strong. To all of you in families with conflicting political views (especially with the aftermath of the election last month), you stay strong too. To all of you with eating disorders or mental illnesses, the holidays can be especially hard, but I believe in you to make it through. For anybody who doesn't have a great family, I'm your dad now and I'm wishing you good luck and good cheer despite the circumstances. All of you stay safe and have a happy holiday season. You can always come talk to me at breathytrickster (on Tumblr) if you ever need a friend. This story is for you. <3


End file.
